The Best Kind of Good
by wareagle884
Summary: Is good done without choice still good? Or something else entirely?
Link stood at the balcony of Princess Zelda's room as he looked out over the vastness of Hyrule Field and Castle Town before him. With the sun setting in the distance, the sight was a spectacular one to behold. On this evening, however, Link was in no mood to appreciate the beauty before him. His mind was too entrenched in other things and his eyes showed the look of a man deeply troubled by his thoughts. So troubling were his thoughts that he did not hear the voice of Princess Zelda speaking to him nor her footsteps approaching. Finally, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and shake him.

"Link, what's wrong? You're standing out here and you're missing the celebration!"

Link turned to the Princess and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zelda. I'm just...I'm just doing some thinking."

Zelda immediately perceived what was going through the young hero's mind.

"You're still thinking about the battle with Ganon aren't you?"

"Sort of." Link replied. "I'm thinking about the Triforce. When I finally held it in my hands I wished for all the damage that Ganon had done would be undone. I'm wondering now though if I really did the best thing. I'm wondering if I shouldn't have…"

Link froze for a moment and swallowed hard.

"I'm wondering if I shouldn't have just wished for all evil to be banished from Hyrule forever, for the Triforce to make it so that no one would ever want to do evil ever again."

Zelda nodded.

"I see. Link, I think you did exactly what you needed to do. You saved Hyrule from Ganon and you restored all the things and the lives that he destroyed. There is nothing more that anyone could have asked of you."

Link responded, gripping the balcony as he spoke.

"I could have done even better though Zelda! I could have put an end to evil forever. I could have made it so that we never have to worry about anyone like Ganon ever appearing again! The world would have been perfect! No one or no thing ever doing evil ever again!"

Zelda put her hand on top of his.

"Yes, that's true, you could have done that, but if you had, Link, would you have been any different than Ganon?"

Link glared at her, his face a mix of confusion and shock at her question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She replied "Ganon sought to use the power of the Triforce to compel all people to bow to him, did he not? He desired absolute dominion over all life. He wanted them to have no choice but to obey him, right?"

Link thought for a moment and nodded. "That's true…"

Zelda continued. "Would it have been so different if you had forced everyone in Hyrule to do good? You would have stripped them of any ability to make the decision for themselves. Are good acts really good if the person isn't doing them out of a desire to be good? They would be no different than puppets, wouldn't they?"

Link sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess so. It's just...I'm just so tired of fighting the same battles over and over again Zelda. It seems like no matter how much we do to destroy evil it never really goes away. Even before Ganon came along there was evil in the world and even now, after we've sealed him away, there are still people who steal and murder. There are still people who desire power. When does it all end?"

Zelda embraced him and then looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know Link. Even with the Triforce of Wisdom I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that despite all the terrible things that go on in the world, we cannot grow tired of doing good. We must do all that we can to encourage people to turn from evil, but in the end it must always be their choice. The best kind of good is the good that comes willingly, the good that comes from a person's heart and is done not just because the person feels obligated to, but because they genuinely want to."

Link became quiet as he contemplated the Princess's words.

"I suppose you're right."

Zelda placed a hand on his cheek.

"Know this Link. You are not alone in your struggle to see evil overcome. There are others in the world who love good as much as you. You will never face darkness alone. Ever."

Link then smiled at her.

"You're right. It's so easy to forget that sometimes. There were so many who didn't follow Ganon, even at the height of his power. They fought back against him too, in their own way. They could have given in and followed him but they chose not to. They made the decision to do good even at great personal cost. Thank you Zelda. I needed to hear that."

Zelda smiled back at him.

"Link, you inspire me everyday to embrace all that is good and lovely in this world. I will always fight beside you, no matter what."

The young lady then took his hand and together the two walked back into the warmth of the castle to rejoin the celebration of Ganon's defeat.


End file.
